


You shine brighter than all the stars in the sky

by CommanderAlexa



Series: Rangshi Week2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, More soft Rangi bc I am trash, Rangi protects even from the smallest threats, RangshiWeek, Set somewhere after SoK, She's kinda scared of turtle ducks tho, They are so in love, soft, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAlexa/pseuds/CommanderAlexa
Summary: Rangshi Week day 1! Kisses <3“You’re too much sometimes, lie back down”“Too much for you to handle?”“Never.”
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Rangshi Week2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You shine brighter than all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> WooHoo it's the first day of Rangi week,,, even though the days almost done hehe, I didn't decide to participate until like an hour ago sooo enjoy this mess that I literally wrote right now :)

A warm breeze billowed through the low hanging branches that hung over a small secluded cove, a quiet area backed by a rocky cliffs edge, with a small patch of smooth grass surrounded by a crystal clear pool of water that rippled everytime a fresh cherry blossom floated down from above to rest atop the small pond.  


It was a place they stumbled upon by mistake, desperate to escape the stress of everyday life, desperate for a moment alone away from prying eyes, where status, honour, and avatar duties did not matter. Bathed in the orange glow of the warm summer sun setting over the horizon, Avatar Kyoshi and Rangi of the Sei’naka clan- no, just Kyoshi and Rangi, two young girls hopelessly in love with one another- lay with their eyes closed, noses touching, their faces so close together that every time they spoke a word the lips brushed ever so slightly. Free from intimidating battle paint, and war fans, Kyoshi had her long brown hair loose framing her face and shoulders and was dressed in simple loose green pants and a tunic. Dotted over her soft tanned skin were freckles, freckles of various shapes and tones, freckles splattered over her nose, cheeks, and shoulders, freckles that would entrance Rangi in a way that had her looking at the small brown dots as if they were the stars in the sky on a cloudless night.  
  


Similarly Rangi lay in matching clothes stolen from Kyoshi’s dresser, the pant legs rolled up many times to prevent the oversized fabric from pooling around her ankles and dragging across the floor. When Rangi stepped out of their shared bedroom in her chosen outfit it garnered strange looks from the other mansion residents, looks she responded to with a subtle glare. It wasn’t often Rangi donned an outfit other than her armour or battle gear, but she hardly thought her choice of dress was cause for the excessive staring, even hardened warriors liked to be comfortable sometimes.  
  


The sudden sound of the still water being dsiturbed near their little island had Rangi’s eyes popping open slightly to assess the potential threat to their peace, only to find a small turtle duck approaching lacking any sort of weapon, claws, or nefarious intent. Fixing it with a sharp look Rangi dared it to approach further and wake the obviously sleep deprived Avatar, who’s hand that was softly nestled in her loose black locs twitched slightly.   
“ You’re glaring is so loud it woke me up”  
Kyoshi’s warm breath tickles her cheek and Rangi looks down to see her love with her eyes still closed but a small smirk now rests upon her pale lips.  
“While you were busy snoring away, I was defending your honour from an approaching assailant”  
Kyoshi pops one lid open and sees the harmless little duckling and with a sigh makes a small motion with her hand slightly bending the water to gently turn the turtle duck around and back on it’s way to where it came from.   
“You’re too much sometimes, lie back down”  
She gently tugs the glaring firebender back down to their previous position, before opening her eyes and staring straight into Rangi’s golden orbs, with her own sparkling green. Rangi stares right back, her features softening as a small smile upturns her lips, puckering them slightly to lay the tiniest of kisses upon Kyoshi’s.   
“Too much for you to handle?”  
Their closeness causes their lips to meet at every syllable, breath mingling and eyes still staring intensely into one another.   
“Never.” Kyoshi replies before using her hand still tangled in Rangi’s hair to bring her a centimetre closer so their lips fully meet in a firm deep kiss. Teeth slightly clashing, taking each other in until the kiss slows down and dissolves into panting breaths and tiny pecks. Their cheeks are flushed and Kyoshi continues to look into Rangi’s eyes as if they hold the universe’s most sought out secrets, as if one look in her eyes would give Kyoshi the ability to live forever. And in the blink of an eye she’s pushing the earthbender onto her back and straddling her waist, peppering tiny kisses across her face, from her chin, to her cheeks, across her nose and up to her forehead, one kiss for each freckle. It seems like an eternity has passed as Rangi lets up on her task and stares down, locking eyes with her girlfriend, her beautiful Avatar, Kyoshi. Then she’s leaning down once more and going in for another kiss.


End file.
